January 29, 2014 Main Event results
The January 29, 2014 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was taped at the Huntington Center in Toledo, Ohio on January 28, 2014. Summary Fallout from the Royal Rumble spilled over onto WWE Main Event. On an action-packed Wednesday night, Alberto Del Rio took on R-Truth. In a Divas match, Natalya clashed with AJ Lee's bodyguard, Tamina Snuka. Also, Intercontinental Champion Big E Langston teamed with The Usos to take on 3MB. Though he was tossed out of the Royal Rumble Match, Alberto Del Rio is determined to bounce back and get revenge on Batista. First, he'd have to get through R-Truth on WWE Main Event. The rapping Superstar was out to show The Mexican Aristocrat “what’s up.” R-Truth had a little too much fun at the beginning of the match, as Del Rio attacked him while he danced. The speedy Truth was able to rebound and send Del Rio over the top rope to the arena floor, before launching himself over the top rope onto his stunned opponent. Back in the ring, Del Rio temporarily took control of the match with a dropkick to the head. The Mexican Aristocrat still had trouble containing his speedy opponent, until he caught him with a devastating kick to the ribs in the corner. Following up with a vicious clothesline, Del Rio thought he had sufficiently slowed down R-Truth. Though R-Truth managed to mount a brief comeback, catching his opponent with a picture-perfect dropkick from the top rope and a series of aerial maneuvers, Del Rio could not be denied on Wednesday night. Del Rio landed his trademark Enzuigiri, rocking R-Truth on the top turnbuckle. After catching the rapping Superstar in a precarious position on the ropes, Del Rio viciously caved in R-Truth's chest with a brutal double stomp to claim the victory. Natalya hoped to get back into contention for the WWE Divas Championship by defeating AJ Lee's hired muscle, Tamina Snuka. The powerful Tamina wasn't taking the third-generation Diva lightly, trying to get into her head early in the bout. Despite Tamina trying to muscle her way into control, Natalya stunned her with a discus clothesline. However, Tamina's power was too much for Natalya to handle. The bodyguard of the Divas Champion stomped Natalya into the canvas and targeted her opponent's knee. With AJ observing approvingly from the announce table, Tamina set up for her savage superkick. However, Natalya had enough presence of mind to slide under Tamina's boot and catch the powerful Diva with a roll-up to win the match. Before Natalya could celebrate her win, AJ pounced on the third-generation Diva at ringside, then tossed her back into the ring. Tamina was lying in wait and clocked Natalya with a superkick. The Divas Champion and her muscle attempted to continue their attack, but were thwarted by The Funkadactyls. AJ scampered away from the ring, leaving her bodyguard to Cameron and Naomi. WWE Main Event wrapped up with a big Six-Man Tag Team Match, as the powerful Intercontinental Champion, Big E Langston, teamed with the highflying Usos to take on the wannabe rockers of 3MB. Heath Slater gained the advantage over Jey Uso early in the bout, but the 3MB frontman's showboating cost him, as it allowed Jey to trip him up and crawl to his corner and tag in his twin brother, Jimmy. The Usos unleashed a flurry of double-team maneuvers that sent Slater rushing back to his corner. Jinder Mahal was next in the bout for the faux rockers, briefly trapping Jimmy in the corner, but Uso muscled his way out and brought Langston into the fray. Langston hurled Mahal around with ease before knocking the wind out of him with a big shoulder block. Big E and The Usos exemplified tremendous teamwork throughout the bout, using quick tags in and out of the match to keep 3MB off balance. At times, it looked as though they had been teaming together for years. Each member of 3MB unsuccessfully tried to sneak attack Langston, ending up getting unceremoniously dumped to the arena floor. The Intercontinental Champion and The Usos then took flight, with Langston diving through the ropes to spear Drew McIntyre while Jimmy & Jey soared over the top rope onto Mahal & Slater. Though they were on the wrong end of the car crash-like scenario, 3MB regained control of the match back in the ring, keeping The Usos in their half of the ring. The tide turned when Jimmy tagged in the Intercontinental Champion. Langston charged into action, squashing Slater and McIntyre under his massive frame. Langston and The Usos executed a breathtaking synchronized sequenced, whereby Big E hit the Big Ending on Slater while Jimmy and Jey both hit splashes from the top rope onto McIntyre and Mahal. The pinfall was elementary at that point, as the Intercontinental Champion and his partners picked up the win before breaking out into an impromptu dance party. Results ; ; *Dark match: Alexander Rusev (w/ Lana) defeated Tyson Kidd *Alberto Del Rio defeated R-Truth *Natalya defeated Tamina Snuka (w/ AJ Lee) *Big E. Langston & The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) defeated 3MB (Drew McIntyre, Heath Slater & Jinder Mahal) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery ME_070_Photo_06.jpg ME_070_Photo_07.jpg ME_070_Photo_08.jpg ME_070_Photo_10.jpg ME_070_Photo_11.jpg ME_070_Photo_15.jpg ME_070_Photo_20.jpg ME_070_Photo_21.jpg ME_070_Photo_22.jpg ME_070_Photo_23.jpg ME_070_Photo_24.jpg ME_070_Photo_26.jpg ME_070_Photo_27.jpg ME_070_Photo_29.jpg ME_070_Photo_30.jpg ME_070_Photo_33.jpg ME_070_Photo_34.jpg ME_070_Photo_37.jpg ME_070_Photo_39.jpg ME_070_Photo_40.jpg ME_070_Photo_43.jpg ME_070_Photo_44.jpg ME_070_Photo_46.jpg ME_070_Photo_47.jpg ME_070_Photo_48.jpg ME_070_Photo_49.jpg ME_070_Photo_50.jpg See also *WWE Main Event External links * Main Event #70 results Category:2014 television events